If You Would Understand
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Song fic - Brandy- Have you ever - Rinoas thoughts - very crappy - Bad title even.


Rinoa looked in the empty bed room and sighed some as she walked in.  
  
She stopped infront of the bed, upon it laid a photo album.  
  
On the cover was a picture of Squal and her at the See D ball.  
  
Both smiling as they were inches away from one anothers faces ready to kiss with smiles upon thier lips.  
  
A rare smile that seemed so surreal now.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever  
  
Have you ever  
  
A silent tear formed in her eye as she looked away then sat down on the bed.  
  
She brushed her finger tips over the photo ablum and opened it.  
  
Her Lion stood there with a serious look on his face not caring a bit.  
  
She stood next to him with a smile that could brighten a room,  
  
but she never seemed to manage to lighten his heart up.  
  
It looked like the picture was taken about when they first met...  
  
She turned the page and there was a snuck picture of when Selphie and the gang had their fair at F.H.  
  
She was there to help him, to get him to open up.  
  
Have you ever been in love  
  
Been in love so bad  
  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
A tear rolled out of her eye caressing her cheek as it rolled down and fell off her chin to her dress.  
  
Memories flooded how she could remember when she had tried thousands of times just to get him to open up.  
  
How a thousand times she just wished he cared about her that way too.  
  
Just what would she say, how many times she had tried.  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
  
But you don't know what to say  
  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Ashamed of her feelings, Rinoa quickly shut the album.  
  
As it shut a picture feel out on to the ground where she then pushed the album off too.  
  
Slowly the tears ran down her cheeks as she laid on the bed curled up.  
  
Waiting for a pair of arms and a warm body to hold her to sleep.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Rinoa spoke in a whisper  
  
"Squall I want to tell you how i feel  
  
But you don't understand.  
  
Cant i just break into your heart  
  
and take it away for myself...  
  
I'm a rambling selfish little girl...  
  
If only..."  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever  
  
Have you ever  
  
Rinoa laid there staring up at the ceiling imaging his cold gray eyes,  
  
turn into such warmth that she could get lost in  
  
She ran her fingers over her lips wishing they werent so alone.  
  
Rinoa could remember when she was a child and stood in her room  
  
With her mothers wedding veil on and a fresh boquet she had just picked on her morning walk with her father.  
  
Even then she had wished for her own knight to protect her from the world...  
  
A knight that would come to her and help her...  
  
And love her forever, promising that.  
  
Squall... If only he hadn't become a See D then he wouldn't have been her knight.  
  
She wouldn't be in this heart ache with out him...  
  
Have you ever found the one  
  
You've dreamed of all your life  
  
You don't do anything to look into their eyes  
  
Have you finally found the one you've givin your heart to  
  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
The tears began to fall faster as she wiped them away reminding herself to be strong.  
  
She buried her face into a pillow sobbing.  
  
How long had he been gone...  
  
Time let her forget but constantly told her that she wouldn't forget him as if she had only seen him seconds ago.  
  
The few times he had held her to him.  
  
She wanted to dream of them and live them in her sleep.  
  
In space where he seemed to feel for her what she felt for him.  
  
When he saved her from the sorceress freezing thing  
  
When she had saved him from time compression  
  
and got lost in his eyes as she found him  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
  
Dreamed that they were there  
  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care  
  
She rolled to the edge of the bed and peered down at the open album.  
  
Pictures of them so close to each other but so far away.  
  
She reached under the ablum as she closed it and picked up a picture Selphie and Zell had drawn  
  
It was of their lion holding Rinoa close with a smile upon his lips.  
  
Rinoa smiled some feebly. Then she picked up another.  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
  
What do I gotta do to get to your heart  
  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
  
Gotta get you in my world  
  
'Coz baby I can't sleep  
  
A knocking came to the front door.  
  
Rinoa rubbed her face some and ran to the door.  
  
She quickly opened it hoping it was one of the girls.  
  
She still had a picture in her hand.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
  
It makes you cry  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
  
You can't sleep at night  
  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
  
But they don't come out right  
  
Have you ever  
  
Have you ever  
  
"Hi Rinoa." Squall spoke softly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I do love you." He continued.  
  
She dropped the picture as she jumped up and hugged him tightly.  
  
Squall held her tightly as he looked down at the picture of thier wedding day as they had kissed after thier vows.  
  
((Authors Note - I know this really isn't very good at all. But the song is by brandy - have you ever. PLease review and such)) 


End file.
